En mille morceaux
by If you says so
Summary: Rachel rompt avec Brody, après qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec Finn au mariage de Monsieur Schuster. Brody s'en prend physiquement à elle, et Rachel se réveille à l'hôpital. Violence, sexe, mensonge, justice...dark romance.
1. We've got tonight

Encore une fois, je commence une nouvelle histoire sans terminer les précédentes. Je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui veulent connaitre les suites de « Come back » et « Et si ». Elles arriveront un jour, quand je cesserai de les modifier sans cesse. Je manque probablement d'inspiration pour ces histoires en ce moment. Malgré tout, mon imagination ne cesse de fonctionner pour partager avec vous les aventures de mes personnages préférés de Glee. Le couple Finchel m'inspire toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire saura vous ravir. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, toujours bien veillant.

*Glee*

 **1.**

 **FINN**

We've got tonight

Foutu téléphone de merde.

Ce machin sonne dans un coin de la pièce et me tire d'un sommeil de plomb. Je m'assois au moment où s'arrête la sonnerie.

Et merde.

Sans aucune volonté, je me laisse tomber en arrière en soupirant. Mon corps ne peut plus aucun effort. Pas après cette nuit. La plus belle nuit de ma vie. Mais ce matin, le réveil est atroce. Pourquoi ? Rachel…

Rachel est repartie pour New York et j'en crève. Y'a quelques heures j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais il faut croire que New York gagne toujours. A moins que ce soit ce type, Brody…

Non, Rachel me l'a dit. Ce type c'est rien, finit les plans à la Sex And The City, les relations non exclusives… il n'y a qu'elle et moi, pour toujours. Putain, je le sais, un jour où l'autre j'épouserai cette fille. Elle le sait aussi, elle me l'a dit…

 _Rachel est dans mes bras, enlacée à mon corps, répondant à mes baisers. Cette chanson a réveillé un ouragan de sentiments qui se déversent sur nous. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, non. C'est comme si je réapprenais à respirer après des mois d'apnée. Je ne veux pas respirer autre que Rachel. Ces mains parcours mon dos et elle m'enlève mon T-shirt avant de reprendre ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres. Cette fille, c'est mon oxygène. Je la bascule sur le dos pour prendre d'assaut son corps. Mes mains devancent mes lèvres, d'abord sur sa poitrine, où je me délecte du goût sucré de sa peau. Un frisson la parcours quand ma bouche se pose sur son sein droit, son téton sur le bout de ma langue. Ses gémissements m'encouragent de plus belle. Pas de jaloux, je passe à l'autre sein et lui réserve le même traitement. Je la sens défaillir, et putain que ça fait du bien. Je connais son corps, je sais ce qu'elle aime, et ses gémissements sont pour moi…_

 _Pas pour lui. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre dans ma tête lui ?_

 _Je me reconcentre sur sa poitrine qui se soulève de plus en plus vite, ma langue dessine la courbe de ses seins._

 _Il lui fait ça lui aussi ? Merde, mais dégage de ma tête pauvre con !_

 _Je me tends, rien qu'à l'idée que ce type ait pu poser ses mains sur elle. Je la surplombe et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle voit immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas._

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? me demande-t-elle essoufflée._

 _Je repends ses lèvres entre les miennes, chassant toutes mes idées parasites. C'est ce mec le parasite._

 _Merde ! Encore lui…_

 _\- Désolé… soufflai-je._

 _Sa main passe de mon épaule à ma joue et je vois bien qu'elle sent sous ses doigts, ma mâchoire contractée._

 _\- Dis-moi…_

 _Je suis troublé et sans pour autant vouloir briser notre étreinte, je lui confesse mes pensées._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, Rachel. Mais rien qu'à l'idée que ce mec ait pu te…_

 _Elle ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase et vient poser un doigt sur mes lèvres._

 _\- Chut… Il n'y a que toi, Finn, rien que toi. Le seul…_

 _Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui l'empêche de continuer de parler, je fonds sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Il n'y a que moi, putain. Que moi._

 _Ce baiser fait disparaitre à jamais tous mes doutes et mon esprit ne se remplit que d'elle. Je reprends l'exploration de son corps et laisse une trace humide de mes baisers dans la vallée de ses seins. Son dos se cambre et elle vient à la rencontre de ma bouche. Je la regarde, la lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Putain, qu'elle est sexy. Ses doigts viennent se glisser dans mes cheveux, m'incitant à reprendre ma progression. Mes lèvres dessinent le tour de son nombril quand mon regard est attiré par quelque chose. Juste en dessous de son sein droit. Un mot… Finn. Rachel a arrêté de respirer au moment où mes doigts ont frôlé mon prénom. Mon prénom tatoué sur sa peau. Je ne peux quitter ses quatre lettres du regard. Rachel a fait tatouer mon prénom sur son corps. Mon nom, son corps._

 _\- Il n'y aura jamais que toi, murmure-t-elle._

 _Ces mots me sortent de ma transe. Et là, je ne contrôle plus rien. Finit les préliminaires. Le baiser torride que nous échangeons est comme le début de la combustion d'une allumette. Il met littéralement le feu à nos corps. En moins de deux, je me débarrasse de nos derniers sous-vêtements et prend position entre les cuisses de Rachel. Elle remonte ses pieds sur l'arrière de mes cuisses et je sens ma queue glisser le long de son intimité humide. Ces caresses la font gémir de plus belle, ce qui est sur le point de me faire perdre la tête._

 _\- Finn… me supplie-t-elle._

 _\- Je sais bébé… je sais._

 _Je colle mon front au sien au moment où je me positionne à l'entrée de son vagin. Nous partageons le même souffle quand nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Nos nez et nos lèvres se frôlent. Je respire son air, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je me noie dans son regard profond. Blottis mon corps un peu plus près du sien. Me laisse envouter par l'odeur de son cou, le grain de sa peau, le rythme rapide et fort de son cœur. Je me retire doucement d'elle pour y revenir plus profondément. Encore et encore. Les ongles de Rachel s'enfoncent dans mon dos et je sens son corps répondre au mien. Son ventre se creuse, sa poitrine se couvre d'une teinte rosée et je la sens prête à exploser. Je me presse encore plus près d'elle pour que mon bassin appuie sur son clitoris à chacun de nos mouvements. La chambre est inondée de nos gémissements de plus en plus bruyants._

 _\- Oh mon dieu, Finn…_

 _Les parois de son vagin se contractent autour de moi et son orgasme m'entraine avec elle._

 _\- Oh, Rachel, j'en ai du mal à articuler._

 _Ses bras me gardent serré contre elle, le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle. Je ne veux pas bouger, ne veux pas perdre ce qui se passe en ce moment. Rachel caresse ma nuque et je me sens planer. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je me redresse sur mes avant bras, dégage une mèche de son front et constate qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis dans cet état là. Ce que nous venons de partager, c'est magique. Et il n'y a qu'avec moi que Rachel partage ça. C'est un peu primitif, voire même prétentieux, mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse procurer du plaisir à cette femme. J'ai été le premier, et je serai le seul. Elle le veut et oh combien putain, je le veux aussi._

 _Je m'écroule sur le lit et sens les draps frais entrer en contact avec mon dos brûlant. Rachel se blotti contre moi et commence à s'assoupir. Moi, je le sais, je vais être incapable de fermer un œil. J'ai trop peur qu'à mon réveil, elle ne soit partie._

 _*_ Glee*

 _Finalement, j'ai du m'endormir, car je suis réveillé par des bruits dans la salle de bain. Je me lève d'un bond._

 _Putain je ne peux pas laisser Rachel partir comme ça !_

 _En approchant de la salle de bain, je constate que je suis nu comme un vers. Je fais marche arrière et file enfilé mon caleçon échoué au pied du lit. Quand j'approche de la porte, j'entends l'eau de la douche se couper. J'entre au moment où Rachel tire le rideau de douche pour attraper une serviette que je saisis juste avant elle._

 _\- Finn !_

 _Je garde la serviette dans mes bras alors qu'elle me supplie du regard._

 _\- Donne moi cette serviette, j'ai froid…_

 _\- Je vois ça, lui dis-je en matant ses seins._

 _\- Pervers !_

 _Elle se couvre les seins à l'aide de ses bras et me fusille du regard. Les gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur son corps et il me faut un sacré self control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sa peau se pare de frissons et la chair de poule recouvre son corps. Mettant fin à son calvaire, je m'avance vers elle et l'enveloppe de la serviette avant de l'aider à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire._

 _\- J'ai juste pas envie de te laisser partir… lui dis-je en tirant sur le bâton qui retient ses cheveux en chignon, les laissant tomber en cascade dans son dos._

 _\- J'ai pas envie de partir non plus, mais…_

 _Mais… ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix._

 _Peut être que le ton, plein de reproches, que je viens d'employer n'était pas vraiment le bon. Pouah ! Comment plomber l'ambiance…_

 _\- Finn, je veux pas me disputer avec toi._

 _Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me disputer avec elle, mais elle s'apprête à partir, et je ne le veux pas. Sauf que ce n'est pas en me disputant avec elle que je vais pouvoir la retenir. Elle me contourne et va dans la chambre à la recherche de ses vétements._

 _\- Rach, attends… la supplie-je._

 _\- Finn, mon avion est à midi, il faut que je passe voir mes pères avant… dit-elle en attrapant sa robe._

 _\- Prends le suivant !_

 _Ma réaction nous surprend tous les deux. Rachel en laisse tomber sa robe et me regarde pour attendre une explication. Je finis par avancer et m'asseoir au pied du lit._

 _\- J'ai juste envie de t'avoir encore auprès de moi avant que tu ne repartes. Rachel cette nuit, c'était… c'était comme un rêve. Et quand tu seras partie, je vais replonger dans la réalité. C'est un peu trop dur pour moi._

 _Rachel vient s'asseoir sur un de mes genoux et passe un bras autour de mes épaules._

 _\- Finn, la NYADA se trouve à New York. Et c'est pour la NYADA que j'y retourne. Si la NYADA se trouvait à Lima, Finn, crois moi, je ne te quitterai pas de nouveau…_

 _\- Ouais… sauf que…_

 _Sauf qu'à New York, il y a aussi Mister Perfect. La main de Rachel se pose sur ma joue et me force à la regarder._

 _\- Je vais dire à Brody de déménager._

 _\- Je ne t'oblige-je à rien, lui mentis-je en souriant. Mais si je pouvais j'en sauterai de joie._

 _\- Je sais, mais c'est ce que je veux, me répond-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres._

 _Allez oust ! Mister Perfect dehors ! Encore une chose à éclaircir avant de trop me réjouir._

 _\- Et nous… ?_

 _\- Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours… (we are endgame). Je la bascule sur le lit avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase et la couvre de baisers._

 _\- Finn, arr… ah ! Arrête, Finn ! Ah, ah, ah ! Elle se tortille sous moi tout en éclatant de rire. Mon dieu, que j'aime ce rire. Je voudrais passer chaque minute de ma vie à l'entendre. Je me redresse brutalement, et deviens sérieux pour lui redemander de prendre le vol suivant._

 _\- D'accord… dit-elle avant de m'embrasser._

 _Sans rompre notre baiser, je défais la serviette nouée autour de son corps, et laisse mes mains se balader sur sa peau nue. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur de son tatouage, je caresse doucement les 4 lettres de mon prénom. J'en reviens toujours pas que Rachel se soit fait tatouer mon nom sur sa peau._

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça… ? lui demandais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur le tatouage._

 _\- J'étais perdue, et… en colère._

 _Je me redresse pour la regarder, interpellé par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais comme elle n'ajoute rien, je l'incite à continuer._

 _\- Tu te souviens quand on est venu avec Kurt pour voir la représentation de Grease ? Et de la dispute que l'on a eue… ?_

 _Je hoche la tête sans savoir où elle veut en venir._

 _\- C'est en rentrant à New York que je l'ai fait._

 _\- Tu t'es fait tatouer mon prénom parce que tu étais en colère contre moi ?! C'est pas un peu maso… ?_

 _Elle pouffe de rire et continue son explication._

 _\- Je suis rentrée à New York et j'étais en colère, mais pas contre toi. J'étais en colère contre moi… J'ai toujours cru qu'une fois à New York, tout serait parfait. Que devenir adulte serait facile et que j'atteindrais mes rêves sans difficulté. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Je n'avais aucun repère dans cette ville. Kurt et moi avons eu les mêmes désillusions. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Et puis, toi et moi, on s'est disputé… La seule et unique personne en qui j'avais confiance refusait tout contact avec moi._

 _Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je peux regretter de lui avoir dit une telle chose._

 _\- Je me morfondais sur mon sort et Santana est arrivée… Après s'être moquée de moi, comme à son habitude, elle m'a dit de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Pourquoi je suis à New York, qu'est ce que je veux dans l'avenir, à quoi je pense en dernier en me couchant… Et toutes les réponses étaient toi, toi et toi. Alors après une soirée un peu arrosée avec Kurt, on a finit dans un salon de tatouage._

 _\- Attend, mon frère est tatoué ?!_

 _J'en apprends de belles ce soir._

 _\- Ouais… Le tatoueur a vu tout de suite qu'on venait pour notre premier tatouage. Alors avant de nous décider sur un dessin, il nous a dit de choisir quelque chose que l'on pourrait regarder dans cinquante ans sur notre corps sans éprouver aucun regret._

 _Et elle s'est fait tatouer mon nom…_

 _\- C'est…_

 _Je l'aime de tout mon être. A ne plus pouvoir respirer sans elle. A ne plus vouloir vivre une seconde sans elle._

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _Rachel entoure ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire sur elle. Nos corps s'aimantent, nos peaux se collent et nos cœurs fusionnent._

 _On commence un nouveau chapitre, le meilleur, j'en suis sûr. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, ni même New York, la distance, ou n'importe quel type qui posera les yeux sur elle. Je n'ai plus peur de la laisser partir. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile de la savoir à huit cent kilomètres de moi, mais j'ai confiance en elle, en nous._

Le souvenir de cette nuit me réchauffe le cœur, même si celui-ci se brise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je m'extirpe du lit péniblement, et regarde mon appel manqué sur mon portable. Merde ! Monsieur Schuester. J'avais promis de passer le voir. Il ne doit pas être bien après ce qui s'est passé la veille à son mariage, plutôt non mariage.

J'attrape mes fringues éparpillées au sol et file dans la salle de bain. Je manque de m'étaler sur les pans de mon pantalon qui trainent quand j'entre dans la salle de bain. A peine redressé, mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Au rouge à lèvres, s'étale sur mon reflet

I Love You to the moon and back.


	2. La réalité

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de laisser un petit commentaire en Review ;)

 **2.**

 **RACHEL**

La réalité

Je déteste les aéroports. On y croise des gens au regard hagard, des gens pressés, heureux, tristes… Trop d'émotions concentrées au même endroit. Surtout qu'en ce moment, je suis toutes ces émotions à la fois.

Les une heure trente de vol n'ont pas permis à mon esprit de s'apaiser. Quitter Lima n'a pas été facile. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé, il y a deux jours que partir serai si compliqué. Tout d'abord, je laisse Monsieur Schuester en proie aux doutes quant à sa relation avec Mademoiselle Pillsbury. Mon dieu, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit fait plaquer le jour de son mariage à cause du baiser qu'ont échangé Finn et Emma. Ça n'a pas de sens… Ce baiser n'avait aucune signification.

C'est ce que je crois ou ce que je veux croire. Non bien sûr que non… ce baiser ne signifie rien.

Pourquoi est ce que plus je m'éloigne de Finn plus je suis en prise aux doutes. Alors que près de lui…

Durant tout le trajet qui me ramène à la maison mon esprit est à Lima. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, dans ses bras. Il me manque déjà.

J'ai retardé le plus possible mon départ, prit le dernier vol pour arriver ici à la tombée de la nuit. Kurt et Santana sont arrivés avec le vol prévu à notre départ et je les ai joints pour leur demander de nous laisser Brody et moi, ce soir au loft. J'ai tu la raison et leur expliquerai plus tard la situation. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre leur jubilation quant au déménagement imminent de mon petit-ami.

Ex-petit-ami.

Le taxi s'éloigne et je regarde l'immeuble appréhendant, les minutes qui vont suivre. Même si je ne suis pas amoureuse de Brody, pour autant lui dire que notre relation n'ira pas plus loin n'est pas facile. Il est mon ami et mon partenaire à la NYADA.

Je passe la porte du bâtiment et tombe nez à nez avec Monsieur Tramos, vieux petit bonhomme du deuxième étage, toujours trainant dans les couloirs à l'affût du moindre ragot.

\- Señorita Broadway, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit il avec son accent Portoricain.

\- Buenos Dias Señor Tramos.

Il me lance un sourire charmeur essayant de faire oublier ses quatre-vingt printemps.

\- Votre Valentin va être content de vois revoir ! Pas trop dur ce week end en famille ?

Comment sait-il que je suis retournée dans ma ville natale ? Et mon… Valentin ?!

Mince, j'en ai oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. S'il savait que je m'apprête à plaquer celui qu'il pense être mon Valentin…

\- Avez-vous trouvé une Señora à combler aujourd'hui ? changé-je de sujet.

Son œil se mit à pétiller.

\- ¿ Quieres ser mi San Valentín ?

Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en passant à sa hauteur.

\- Mon cœur est déjà prit, Señor Tramos.

Cette parenthèse légère m'aide à franchir la porte du loft. Mon regard se pose tout autour de moi quand je remarque les ballons en forme de cœur et guirlandes de la même effigie décorant la pièce.

Brody se tient en face de moi tout sourire.

\- Wahou !

\- Je ne savais pas si tu aimais la Saint Valentin, alors je me suis dis que si c'était pas le cas, je devais mettre le paquet. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Son attention est touchante et va rentre plus difficile les minutes à venir. Il s'avance vers moi et m'enlace doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon front.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Un peu long…

Il m'entraîne vers le canapé et m'installe sur ses genoux.

\- Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

Je suis assez mal à l'aise d'être assise sur lui et j'essaye de me dégager en lui répondant.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre, tu vois. Faire la fête à un mariage qui n'a pas eu lieu… Je suis inquiète pour Monsieur Schuester.

\- Il va s'en remettre… Et comment va Finn ?

Et bien on peut dire qu'il amène tout seul le sujet, même si je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel il pose sa question.

\- Finn va bien… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça. Finn est à Lima, et moi à New York.

J'ai à peine finit ma phrase qu'il se lève.

\- Et c'est très bien comme ça, non ?! Tu préfères un dîner aux chandelles ici ou à l'extérieur ?

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, et il faut que j'arrive au bout de ce que j'ai à lui dire.

\- Je suis un peu barbouillée par le voyage, je veux rester ici. Je me lève à mon tour et continue. Brody, écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il me fait face et il me fixe comme s'il essayait de me percer à jour.

\- Tu veux gâcher notre soirée ? J'ai envie de passer la soirée de la Saint Valentin avec ma copine, c'est trop demander ?

Le timbre de sa voix est devenu plus sombre et son visage est dominé par ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je veux être honnête avec toi, et je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête là. Toi et moi.

Il reste impassible devant moi comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Brody…

\- T'as couché avec lui… dit-il entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, me défilé-je.

Il fait un pas vers moi, se tenant de toute sa hauteur juste à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Répond. T'as couché avec Finn ou pas ?

Ne supportant plus son comportement, je redresse la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien afin de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Salope !

Sa main vient s'écraser sur ma joue en une fraction de seconde. La brûlure de sa gifle me tire les larmes des yeux et mon regard s'embrume. Je recule mais il me prend par les épaule et me maintien en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Merde, qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce type ?

J'essaye de me défaire de son emprise mais il me serre de plus en plus fort.

\- Arrête ! Lâche-moi !

Mes cris le laissent de marbre et il s'approche de plus en plus, frôlant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Tu m'appartiens, lâche-t-il.

Je plaque mes mains sur son torse et le repousse de toutes mes forces.

\- Non.

Il a à peine reculé d'un pas que ses mains reviennent se poser sur moi. Il maintient ma nuque d'une main et de l'autre il me presse le bas du dos et me colle à lui.

\- Pourquoi t'écartes les cuisses qu'avec lui… Tu pourrais te la jouer salope avec moi aussi.

Son souffle contre mon oreille me donne la nausée. Mon cœur pulse à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine et c'est au tour de ma main de venir s'écraser sur sa joue. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de ressentir le feu dans la paume de ma main qu'il saisit mes poignets et les bloque dans mon dos d'une main. De l'autre il saisit ma nuque et m'attire de force contre lui.

Sentant sa bouche contre la mienne, mon corps essaye de lutter par lui-même contre cette soudaine invasion. Je tente de reculer ma tête, seulement sa main maintient ma nuque contre lui. Je mords sa langue qui veut passer la barrière de mes dents. Un grondement étouffé résonne dans sa poitrine. Le goût du sang ne semble pas le repousser, si bien qu'il me tire les cheveux fortement. Mes larmes coulent toujours, mais dans un dernier espoir de m'en sortir, je me force à secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Nos bouches se séparent dans un bruit de succion rebutant. Son froncement de sourcils m'indique qu'il n'abandonnera pas de si tôt. Je ne supporte pas la violence, celle des autres, et encore moins celle que je ressens à l'instant même. Mais foutue pour foutue, j'envoie valser mon front en avant. Il percute son visage. J'entends un craquement caractérisant le son d'une fracture. Un hurlement rageur passe la barrière de ses lèvres et il tient son nez. Une douleur me lance tandis qu'une nausée m'envahit. Je reçois un coup brutal de l'autre côté de mon visage, qui me fait tomber au sol. Dans ma chute je percute un guéridon et m'écrase au sol en même temps que la lampe vintage de Kurt qui se brise en mil morceaux.

\- Espèce de salope.

Je heurte le béton froid, mes membres claquant dessus. J'essaye de me débattre. Tout en me tirant les cheveux, Brody m'agrippe les bras pour pouvoir manipuler mon corps à sa guise. Il me retourne, ma tête et mon dos claquent sur le béton. Je lutte de tout mon être contre lui. Je le fixe, et lorsque je remarque qu'il tient son nez d'une main, quelques gouttes de sang commencent à couler. Une drôle de satisfaction s'empare de moi. Si je dois y passer, je veux qu'il se rappelle que je l'ai blessé. Ce type de fracture laisse des traces à vie. Dès qu'il se regardera dans la glace, il y pensera. Ne se préoccupant pas de ma position ni de son sang qui me recouvre, Brody s'assied sur mon bassin que je relève vainement pour l'envoyer valser. Mais c'est le résultat inverse qui se produit. Il se penche vers moi et je sens son érection frotter sur mon bas ventre, appuyant sur ce dernier, me souillant encore plus.

\- T'aimes ça espèce de garce.

Il semble… heureux. Son sourire ensanglanté, de travers, renforce encore plus l'aspect écœurant de la situation.

\- Va te faire foutre, je souffle difficilement.

Ses mains se posent quelques secondes plus tard contre mon cou qu'il presse, et je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de sa prise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? me demande-t-il sarcastiquement. Je ne t'entends pas, lâche-t-il, acerbe, en continuant de serrer ses doigts.

\- Va brûler en enfer, je lui murmure avec peine.

Tandis que je me tortille, il déchire mon chemisier, les boutons volent autour de nous. Mon bourreau me tient prisonnière. Sa main gauche se pose sur mon soutien-gorge alors que l'autre m'étrangle toujours. Après plusieurs tentatives, ma poitrine se libère. À sa merci. Il essaye de m'empoigner vivement. J'entends son souffle s'accélérer, cela l'excite. Puis, les choses empirent. Il défait la boucle de sa ceinture et laisse le métal en suspend pour déboutonner son jean. Il essaye de me retirer mon bas, et je redouble de vigueur sur ses poignets que j'essaye d'écarter de mon corps.

Bats-toi, Rachel. Bats-toi.

Je préfère être à sang plutôt que lui laissé prendre ce qu'il reste de ma dignité. Il frôle mon sous-vêtement. Quand il touche mes chairs, j'arrive enfin à dégager sa main droite. Un cri silencieux sort de ma bouche en sentant cette intrusion. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et saisis un tesson de la lampe brisée, l'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Brody qui tenait ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Je le retire et le fais pénétrer de nouveau en lui. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que son sang apparaît, s'égouttant sur moi. Un hurlement s'échappe de sa bouche tandis qu'il se recule soudainement. Je me mets à quatre pattes, le corps recouvert d'hémoglobine. Je tente de me relever, les jambes tremblantes, les seins à l'air. À peine un pas et je suis de nouveau plaquée au sol.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! il me crie à l'oreille.

Mes pieds le repoussent, mes ongles le griffent. Mais, il n'est plus que fureur. Son poing entre en collision avec ma mâchoire. Je suis sur le point de perdre connaissance, il profite pour écarter mes cuisses, se collant à moi de toute sa puissance. Je pose mes doigts sur sa plaie à l'épaule et appuie dessus aussi durement que mes dernières forces me le permettent. Mes ongles rentrent dans sa blessure et je tire, ne me préoccupant que de ma propre survie./p  
Un cri inattendu sort de ma gorge. Pourtant, Brody n'essaye plus de m'étouffer. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me sens comme déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si mon corps venait d'entrer dans une autre dimension. Ma prise se relâche, ma bouche s'ouvre dans un « O » silencieux. Une douleur inconnue envahit mon bas ventre. En baissant la tête, je percute… quelque chose est enfoncé dans mon bassin.

À vrai dire, je ne distingue plus grand-chose. Je sens juste ma respiration diminuer, comme si elle se coupait sous le coup de la souffrance. Brody me regarde étrangement. Ma vue se trouble même si mon ouïe me permet d'entendre distinctement des cris au loin, suivis rapidement de plusieurs coups à la porte.

L'ordure ne bouge pas, nous nous fixons toujours. Son visage reste neutre à l'exception de sa bouche grande ouverte. De mon ventre s'écoule un liquide chaud. Mes paupières se ferment une nouvelle fois, et il est encore plus difficile cette fois de les rouvrir. Je dois le faire. Je dois me battre. Je ne dois pas renoncer maintenant. Pourtant, mon esprit me dit de lâcher prise. Il me confie, désolé, que c'est terminé. Je veux lutter, mais mon corps s'avoue vaincu à son tour. Un autre coup retentit et un fracas se fait entendre. Enfin, je crois.

Brody est brutalement projeté en arrière par une forme que je ne peux distinguer. Une partie de moi, celle qui souhaite se battre, est soulagée que cela soit fini. Je suis en paix. En sentant un de mes derniers souffles envahir ma cage thoracique, je reconnais la voix qui m'appelle, me suppliant de ne pas abandonner.

\- Rachel regarde moi.

Kurt. Ils sont rentrés.

-Appelez les secours vite !

La voix de Santana est paniquée et des trémolos se font entendre.

Ma vision se trouble mais j'entends Kurt me parler, me rassurer. Tout va bien se passer, qu'est ce qu'il en sait ? J'ai du mal à respirer et à chaque respiration mon ventre n'est que douleur. Je tente de tourner la tête pour voir si Brody est bien loin de moi, mais à peine ai-je le temps de l'apercevoir au sol, que je tombe dans le noir. 


	3. Douleurs

Ce chapitre fut un peu long à venir, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

 **3.**

 **Rachel**

Douleurs

J'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Elles me brûlent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pleuré des heures. Je les referme vivement face à la forte lumière au-dessus de moi.

\- Elle se réveille…

La voix que j'entends semble être celle de mon père.

Bordel, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

Je veux passer ma main sur mon front en essayant d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs, mais ma main est bloquée, je la sens prisonnière dans ce qui semble être une autre main. Ma deuxième main est immobile, elle aussi. J'aime même l'impression que c'est tout mon bras que je ne peux pas bouger. Je papillonne des yeux, perdue, m'habituant à la lumière et me rends compte que je suis couchée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Oh, mon Dieu.

J'ai du mal à tourner la tête, elle semble peser une tonne et ma nuque est raide. Tout mouvement m'irradie de douleur et me fait froncer les sourcils, augmentant encore plus la douleur.

\- Hey ! Ne bouge pas, le médecin arrive.

Finn… Ma main est de-nouveau pressée, et je sais qu'il est là. A mes côtés. Je veux le voir, il faut que je le voie. Ma tête reste immobile alors que j'essaie de la faire tourner. Alors je le sens se lever et il apparaît devant mon visage. Ses yeux sont gonflés, rouge, avec d'énormes cernes, mais quand il les pose sur moi, ils ne sont que réconfort.

La porte blanche à ma droite grince doucement. Le Docteur Elyne Teners — du moins, c'est ce qui est écrit sur son badge — entre et me lance un grand sourire en voyant que je suis réveillée.

\- Bonjour.

J'ouvre ma bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sort.

\- N'essayez pas de parler.

La douleur commence à se faire sentir à travers mon corps. Mes pensées sont floues, les souvenirs affluent peu à peu alors que ma gorge se noue de plus en plus.

\- Vous avez été intubé, alors votre gorge doit être un peu irritée. On va vous donner un peu d'eau plus tard. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sûr que je me souviens de tout, et j'aimerai tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ferme un instant les paupières en espérant que quand je les rouvre, tout soit différent. Mais non, les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sont bien le reflet de cette horreur.

\- Vous avez passé deux jours dans le coma suite à un traumatisme crânien. Vous avez des ecchymoses sur le visage qui devraient s'estomper dans les jours à venir. Nous avons réduit la luxation de votre coude droit et vous n'aurez pas de séquelles. En revanche…

Elle énumère mes blessures comme une liste de courses et mon cœur s'affole avant qu'elle ne termine.

\- … la blessure au niveau de votre abdomen a nécessité une chirurgie pour arrêter l'hémorragie de votre artère iliaque. Vous allez rester encore un ou deux jours dans mon service avant que l'on vous débranche de toutes ces machines.

Bref, je suis passée sous un rouleau compresseur.

\- Quand pourra-t-elle être transférée ?

\- Elle pourra rejoindre le service de soins de suite quand je lèverai la surveillance sous monitoring cardiaque.

Je regarde l'échange entre mon père et le médecin tandis que ma gorge me brûle de plus en plus.

\- Je veux qu'elle soit transférée à l'Hôpital Riverside de Lima. Mon mari prépare son arrivée, là bas.

Je me tends à l'idée de quitter New York et pousse un gémissement de douleur en contractant mes abdos pour me redresser. Finn me soutient les épaules et le médecin redresse la tête du lit. Le changement de position me soulage légèrement.

\- J'ai soif, arrivé-je à murmurer.

Le liquide aspiré à la paille me fait l'effet d'avoir avalé des lames de rasoir mais me permet de me faire plus entendre.

\- Je ne veux pas partir…

Le médecin augmente un peu le débit de ma perfusion où se trouve, je pense, des antalgiques.

\- Vous restez avec moi pour le moment, ne vous en faites pas.

J'ai l'impression que d'avoir prononcé ces cinq mots a puisé tout ce que j'avais d'énergie. Le cocktail d'antalgiques et mon épuisement me plongent à nouveau dans le sommeil.

**Glee**

La nuit a été très difficile. Je me suis réveillée toutes les demi-heures, haletante. J'ai fait des cauchemars et span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanla panique m'a comprimé si fort la poitrine que je me suis débattue comme une hystérique au milieu des draps froids. Les doses d'antalgiques ont été augmentées et un calmant a du m'être administré.

Ce matin, je me réveille avec l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans le tambour d'une machine à laver, programme essorage. Ma tête cogne à chaque clignement des yeux, mes membres sont lourds et endoloris, et je me sens groggy.

Finn est toujours à côté de moi, endormi dans le fauteuil. Mon père fait les cents pas aux pieds de mon lit, pianotant sur son Smartphone.

\- Papa…

Je le vois relever la tête, le regard inquiet. Craint-il une nouvelle crise d'angoisse ?

\- Comment tu te sens chérie… ? il parle tout bas mais sa voix résonne dans ma tête.

\- J'ai mal…

Il actionne la sonnette d'appel et à peine trente secondes plus tard, le docteur Teners fait son apparition.

\- Vous voilà réveillée ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête…

Mal est un euphémisme… est ce que la Rave party qui se tient dans mon cerveau peut cesser ?

\- Je vais arrêter les calmants, explique-t-elle avant de tripoter ma perfusion. Vous allez être un peu plus présente parmi nous, mais je vous les remets si vous vous agitez.

Elle m'aide à boire un peu à l'aide d'une paille et c'est bien la première fois que chose me fait du bien.

\- Des inspecteurs veulent vous voir et vous poser quelques questions. Vous sentez vous capable de leur parler ?

Je crois… peut être.

Finn bouge de son fauteuil et se réveille au moment où un homme et une femme entrent dans la chambre.

\- Rachel, bonjour je suis le Lieutenant Olivia Benson et voici mon coéquipier, l'inspecteur Amaro. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions…

\- Je sais qu'il vous est difficile de vous souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous voulons vous aider, me dit l'inspecteur. Avant de répondre à vos questions et vous expliquer la situation, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Je vois Finn s'agiter dans un coin de la chambre, son regard protecteur posé sur moi. Il ne prononce pas un mot, mais s'approche, puis se place près de moi et serre ma main silencieusement. Il se montre fort, mais je sais qu'il est ravagé au fond de lui.

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne veux pas parler. Plus maintenant.

\- Peut être faudrait-il nous laisser un peu avec Rachel ? suggère le Lieutenant.

Oh non, je ne vais pas rester seule à raconter toute l'histoire à deux inconnus.

\- Je veux pas…

\- Je reste, me coupe Finn.

\- Non, proteste mon père.

Un silence de plomb immerge la chambre. Chacun d'un côté de mon lit, Finn et mon père se font face. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il règne une telle tension entre eux, mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas une déposition officielle… mais il faut mieux ne pas être trop nombreux autour de Rachel.

Le Lieutenant accepte une seule personne avec moi durant leurs questions. Au risque de froisser mon père, je choisis Finn.

Bien sûr, il faut que je leur raconte tout ce dont je me souviens. L'arrivée au loft, ma dispute avec Brody puis les coups… Au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire, tout devient confus. Je ne sais plus s'il m'a giflé avant que je ne le fasse, ni à quel moment il a enfoncé un tesson de verre dans mon abdomen.

\- Désolée, je… tout est confus.

Ma tête tourne à m'en donner la nausée et mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous repasserons plus tard quand vous irez mieux.

Le calme revient quand la porte se ferme derrière les inspecteurs. La pièce, silencieuse, m'apaise, mes yeux se ferment quelques instants et je sens mon corps se détendre progressivement.

Finn, toujours à mes côtés, garde le silence. Ses doigts crispés sur les miens, je sais qu'il est tendu. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Finn s'installe sur le bord du lit et regarde nos doigts entrelacés. Mâchoire crispée, lèvres pincées, tête baisée, il semble dévasté.

\- Finn…

\- Quand Kurt m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'ai cru que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Finn parle d'une voix monocorde, toujours en regardant nos mains. Je ne veux pas l'interrompre alors je ressers mes doigts autour des siens pour l'inciter à continuer. On a roulé toute la nuit, Burt et ma mère se sont relayés pour qu'on ne perde pas une minute. J'étais perdu, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Te voir.

Je me souviens que Kurt et Santana sont arrivés au loft, mettant fin à mon calvaire. Mais je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'à mon réveil hier. J'imagine qu'ils ont prévenu Finn et mes pères aussitôt.

\- Quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, personne ne voulait nous donner de tes nouvelles car nous n'étions pas de la famille. Kurt et Santana ont pu juste nous dire que t'étais passé en chirurgie. Tes pères… Finn me regarde enfin, et je pressens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite de ce qu'il va me dire. Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens et j'y vois tant de colère.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Ils… ils nous ont empêchés d'avoir de tes nouvelles, jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ma mère a réussit, je sais pas vraiment comment, mais on nous a enfin dit comment tu allais. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai recommencé à respirer…

\- Mais pourquoi… essayé-je de demander en me redressant, grimaçant de douleur. Pourquoi, ils ont fait ça ?

\- Rachel… Ils disent que tu ne leur as jamais parlé de Brody… Finn a prononcé son nom avec tant de haine.

\- Ça ne les regardait pas, je m'en défends.

Aborder Brody a jeté un froid entre nous. Je ne peux lui en vouloir de le détester. Doucement, Finn porte ma main à ses lèvres et ce contact nous détend tous les deux.

\- Ils en veulent à Kurt et Santana… Ils disent que tu as changé, que New York a transformé leur fille…

La porte claque brutalement et nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

\- Tu étais au courant, toi aussi ?

Mon père vient de faire irruption dans la chambre, surprenant notre conversation.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser ma fille vivre avec ce monstre ?

\- Papa !

Comment mon père peut-il accusé Finn des décisions que j'ai prise ?

\- Non, Rachel, tu m'écoutes ! Mon père me parle comme si j'avais encore six ans. Tu vas rentrer à Lima. On va te faire transférer à Riverside et tu pourras te reposer loin d'ici.

\- Papa, non !

\- C'est non négociable ! L'autorité de mon père est inquiétante tant elle me surprend. Il reprend plus calmement. Tu as tellement changé Rachel. Tu as de mauvaises fréquentations et…tu as fait des choix…mon dieu, qui es-tu devenu ? Tu vas rentrer avec moi, et ton père et moi allons prendre soin de toi. On sait ce qui est bon pour toi.

Finn se lève tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Face à face, mon père et Finn se livrent à un vrai duel. Lima ou New York, vous ne me tiendrez pas éloigner d'elle. Rachel, continue-t-il en me regardant, si tu veux rentrer à Lima, je viendrais avec toi. Et si tu veux rester, je reste, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

\- Je veux rester ici… murmuré-je doucement.

C'est au tour de Finn d'hocher la tête, prenant acte de ma décision.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille ici, alors que le monstre qui lui a fait ça, se trouve à peine à quelque chambre d'elle.

Je me fige. Brody est ici, à l'hôpital… Je ne me sens pas bien. Finn voit aussitôt la panique m'envahir.

\- Hey, hey… Rach regarde moi…

Ma respiration s'accélère et ma mâchoire se met à trembler. Ma poitrine me sert et je sens que je manque d'air.

\- Il est ici…

\- Il peut rien te faire Rach… Finn reprend place sur le lit et tente de me rassurer. Tu l'as blessé. Malheureusement pas assez, me sourit-il. Il a du être soigné dans le service d'à côté, et sa chambre est gardée en permanence par des flics. Il ne peut pas en sortir, tout comme personne ne peut l'approcher, crois-moi.

Ses doigts viennent chasser les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, et son contact m'apaise. Quelques secondes de silence me permettent de me calmer et de retrouver une respiration normale. Je suis encore nouée, non pas seulement par les coups que j'ai reçu, mais par la tension qui règne également dans cette chambre. Mon père nous fixe et, même si je comprends son inquiétude, son attitude me stress. J'ai besoin d'assimiler tous les événements passés et je ne peux pas le faire tant qu'il se comportera comme ça.

\- Papa… Je veux rester ici, s'il te plait. Mon père me regarde tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Finn qui l'ignore. Et je veux voir Kurt et Santana !


End file.
